I Wish - A Pearlshipping Songfic
by Pearlshippingfangirl713
Summary: Ash is feeling sad since his crush is going out with his rival. I suck at summaries. First fanfic so not verry good.


I Wish – Pearlshipping

Ash's POV

There I was, in a clearing deep in the forest, guitar in one hand and a notebook and a pencil in the other. I had started to write songs and play again only a few months ago. Maybe about the time Dawn started to hang around HIM… Yup, Dawn, the sweetest and most beautiful girl I've ever met (and yes, I Ash Ketchum, called a girl beautiful. Deal with it) is now d.. da.. dating that idiot named Paul.

Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start again.

I was sitting in the middle of a meadow of grass surrounded by tall thick oak trees. Pikachu sat beside me, ready to listen to whatever unfinished song I'd been working on these last few days. I had actually started to write this new song a while back when Dawn had told me about her and Paul. Back then I just smile and answered 'That's great!' but inside, a piece of my heart had shattered. After that, Dawn had asked him to travel with us since it was only me and her and he (sadly) said yes. So here we are. Me, the sad and lonely teen with a broken heart, sitting out here while those two are doing who knows what.

_I started strumming._

_(Na na na na na) 2x_

_He takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

It was true. She never did see me as anything more than just a friend or even worse just a mentor or a teacher to her. I've even battled Kenny for her and she STILL didn't notice me. Just my luck, huh?

_(Na na na na na)_

_When you walk by_  
_I try to say it_  
_But then I freeze_  
_And never do it_  
_My tongue gets tied_  
_The words get trapped_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder  
Whenever I'm near you_

I have tried to tell her how I felt for the last two years but with no luck. I blush whenever she talks to me and I get butterflies when I walk with her, so how could I tell her without messing up?

_But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
'Cause you don't see  
_

_Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking,  
Oh how I wish that was me_

*Sigh*

_(Na na na na na) __[2x]_

_He looks at you_  
_The way that I would_  
_Does all the things, I know that I could_  
_If only time, could just turn back_

Sadly, I can do all the things that he can and maybe even better. So, why? Why him?

_'Cause I got three little words  
That I've always been dying to tell you_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_'Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss him_  
_I'm breaking,_  
_Oh how I wish that was me_

This is pretty much my least favorite part 'cause it just reminds me of the heartache.

_With my hands on your waist  
While we dance in the moonlight  
I wish it was me  
That you'll call later on  
'Cause you wanna say good night_

I had actually dreamt of this one night but sadly a purple haired freak woke me up. Since he'd been with us he'd woken me up in the middle of the night just to annoy me. Jerk.

_'Cause I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
'Cause you don't see_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_'Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss him_  
_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish  
Oh how I wish  
Oh how I wish, that was me_

Oh how I wish, that was me

I hate Paul but in this set of circumstances I actually want to be him. I want to be in his place that his.

I sighed while getting up.

"Come on Pikachu. We better head back before night falls."

It was true; the sun was just setting when I decided to go back to that torture.

But when I turned around, I was surprised to see a figure standing behind a tree a short distance away. I instantly recognized the white beanie and the blue hair that I'd fallen in love with.

"Dawn? Is that you?" I said as I approached her.

"Yeah, that's a nice song"

I instantly froze._ She heard it? What's she gonna think now? What if she knows? What if she hates me now?! _All these questions raced through my head as I once again built up the courage to speak.

"You heard?" I asked kinda sheepishly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I just came out here to clear my head and I heard someone singing so curiosity got the best of me and now here I am. So who was the song for?" She smiled innocently.

I loved it when she smiled. It was as if she could brighten up someone's day just by doing that. I smiled back at her. At first I didn't answer, but then an idea hit me. I stared into her eyes and she did the same. Then, in one felt swoop I leaned in and kissed her. I pulled away and gave her a sad half smile. And whisper "did that answer your question" After that everything was a blur. All I remember was that one second she had frozen and the next she was hugging me as if her life depended on it. I slightly pulled away to look at her and asked "What's this for?"

"I love you Ash. Paul is one of the most arrogant and self centered people I've ever known. But you… your sweet, kind, caring, helpful, a bit stupid at times but that's the way I love you" she hugged me even tighter than before. I let it all sink in when finally I lifted her up and spun her around. When I finally put her down I kissed her again, but this time longer and she kissed me back. When we parted I said "I love you Dawn and never forget that"

"I love you too Ashy"

The End 3


End file.
